funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Armies of Gielinor/Saradomin Strikes
The Saradomin Strikes campaign settles during the God Wars period, where Saradomin tries to claim the Misthalin and Asgarnia kingdoms from Guthixian, Zamorakian and Zarosian forces. The campaign begins in Deus Ex, and completing an area unlocks all its neighbouring areas for play. Tactics Units Paladin Monk White Knight Saradomin Ranger Saradomin Mage Cenataur Saradomin Owl Priest Icyene Barbarian Spear Woman Escort Units Black Guard Dwarf Guthan Torag Verac Dharok Ahrim Karil Spells Ring of Life Granite Armour Chain Rune Armour Healing Aura Greater Healing Aura Blessed Rune Armour Missions Deus Ex (Image File here) *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: Paladin Strategy: You will have 2 armies a north-east one and a south-east one. move the south east one across the bridge to the north. when the demon gets close stall and attack him. while doing so move your icyene east and north (you will get hit once) and make a bee-line to the demon and easily kill it. Notes: It is possible to complete the mission with a perfect score of 1333 in 1 turn and take no damage with rejuvenation. The Cost of War (Image File here) *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: Monk Strategy: You can try to kill the goblins, but, you will fail. Make like 2 paladins and a barbarian and head east toward the tower and viligages. Defend your barbarian from the goblins. back at your portal make a barbarian to capture those villages north of your portal. Bandos will more than likely rush you. Try to kill the ork first for he will never make another one. Now build very slowly northeastern with paladins. It should be obvious form there. Notes: Exodus (Image File here) *Difficulty: 2 *Reward: Saradomin Ranger Strategy: You will need to make 2 armies a north and a south one. The south army: don't waste too much mana over here. you just need to distract the ranger and mage a little bit till the elven rangers can attack it. other than that the south army is quite useless. The north army: Sea slugs.... well start by getting the portal then try to capture 1 building and exterminate the slugs. after that its an uphill battle. Resources are low so try to take out the mages that will be make. the cover/ capture that portal and "distract" the mages so the pikemen will kill it. Notes: Founding Order (Image File here) *Difficulty: 2 *Reward: White Knight Strategy: Block off the north and east entrances. Slowly build up your army and fight your way to the portals. Notes:about 10 goblins can be killed first turn Into the Occult (Image File here) *Difficulty: 2 *Reward: Rejuvenate Strategy: Send all your troops to the east portal use the rangers to take out the gargoyles. capture the portal. now you will have to fight back so you can catch the surrounding buildings. then head south-west and capture those buildings. Finally just rush the portal then kill Pazuzu. Notes:my east/ south/west/north are based on the map. the top part being north. Pazuzu will head for your home portal. Don't worry. He will surprisingly burn your portal and hide in the corner. Druid Circle (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Chain Rune Armour Strategy: Capture surrounding buildings and send your fighting troops to the northern woods and kill the wolves and druids when they come through. make 1-2 rangers for the gnome copter. Now make an army and head though the north woods to the villages there. at the same time defend the eastern entrance (this eventually just become a barbarian every 2 turns 0_o) after you capture the northern villages head east-ward with your army. Now back to your original spot. Make an army at the eastern entrance and go east and capture those villages then head north-ward for the portal. Notes: Draynor Hill (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Granite Armour Strategy: Send your chieftain north ward to capture those 3 villages there. Note: STAY AWAY FROM THE CYCLOPS TILL MENTIONED IN GUIDE! while doing so send your to paladins east ward and guard that "entrance". make a barbarian and capture the buildings there also. also make like a paladin a white knight and a mage at the east "entrance" between the mt.s next to the cyclops and the portal. as you can see you have made a "blockade". now take a paladin and put it in the northern cyclops attacking sight but not its "paralyzing sight" it will run towards you then take it out with a mage/ranger w/e. then go and kill the now worthless shaman. This allows you to go in this "secret passage" make an army and rush portal. Making owls might also help. Notes: The "blockade" that you make should stay up the WHOLE time. Port Sarim (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Ring of Life Strategy: Start off by making some rangers and killing the locust from the south. Then head south using ranges and knights if you have them. Don't care about the Elemental of Eldinis or the tower it heads for. When your capture the south portal over the water, head east. You will need some knights and rangers on both sides since if you only have knights the opponent will make locust and when you have rangers the opponent will make a lot of crocodiles. Once you get the east portal kill the Elemental of Eldinis. Notes: This level is very hard without White Knights. Ice Mountain (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: +5% Mana per turn Strategy: Notes: Mages are almost a must for this level to kill the black knights. For the achivement, Run, Dwarves, Escape!, your going to need rejuvanate and ring of life. Barbarism Starts at Home (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Barbarian Spearwoman Strategy: A very easy way to beat this level is by rushing at Pazuzu. First, make the left paladin attack him. Then make the ranger attack Pazuzu and use rejuvenate on her to attack again. Then move the barbarian on one of the houses, and make the monk, paladin and white knight go as close as possible. After this, create 2 more paladins and send them as close to Pazuzu as possible. End turn. After this, make all units that are within range fire on Pazuzu, the ranger being the last. Use a ring of life on her for safety. Make sure all of the allies are outside the gargayole's range. End turn. Attack Pazuzu again with everything you got, and he should die. Notes: Brothers - Valley of Death (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Blessed Rune Armour Strategy: Take your army to the interjections and clump together. Last a "wave" then head for the nearest portal. Be carful for he will make a mage and head for dharok. Then just take Guthan to kill the mage. Capture the portal then spam rangers and head north-east ward. Send a barbarian to the house cluster so the comp can't make a mage a turn. Once your take its mana it should be easy. Notes: Brothers - Birds (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Saradomin Owl Strategy: You will be swarmed with owls on this level. Try to make the formation of Karil in the front, monk behind Karil, and Verac behind the monk. Have the ranger on one of the sides by the monk. To advance one space each turn, have Karil attack the owl in front of the ranger. Advance the ranger a space, and have the ranger attack the bird in front of Karil. Then advance Karil, the monk, and Verac. Verac will level up immensely during this stage and paladins will most likely die. Notes: Owls use 3 "clone 5" every turn. Brothers - Escort (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: +5% Mana per turn Strategy: Notes: Arcanists (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Saradomin Mage Strategy: The basic strategy is to keep the jade vine to a manageable size until after you deal with the initial 2 wolves, 2 terrorbirds, and 2 gnomecopters. The jade vine not only prevents monsters from advancing, but it also costs the computer 10 mana per jade vine each turn. When you're ready, try to make waves of charges to take down the cannons and eventually the ent guarding in the end. Notes: Army of Darkness (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Greater Healing Aura Strategy: DO NOT IMMEDIATELY SEND YOUR BEGINNING TROOPS TO ZEMOUREGAL!!! All your beginning troops are below 5 strength, meaning two things: 1) they won't do squat on his strength count, and 2) skeletons will attack and easily destroy them (even the paladins; skeletons can actually kill them). The best thing to do is to quickly send a monk or two to rejuvinate the weakened soldiers, because 4 paladins around a monk can take out an almost innumerable amount of the skeletons. Meanwhile, send white knights from your portal with some monks towards Zemouregal. They will be boosted as you go along if Zemouregal builds armies near them. Notes: Hold the Line (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Priest Strategy: Send your chefitan to the close portal and capture it. Then get to the eastern portal near the priests. Watch out for that demon. Use the rangers on it then the knights. In tough times, use the priest to attack. Watch out for the skeletons and the necromancer. Make 1 or 2 paladins to hold him off. Once you get the portal near the priests make another ranger. Fight off the weak werewolf and whatever else that comes. At your home portal, capture some of the buildings around to help. I just sent a white knight to block the portal Notes: DO NOT use the priest's special abilty. It's useless. Brothers - Bridge the Lum (Image File here) *Difficulty: 5 *Reward: Centaur Strategy: Notes: Peddewa (Image File here) *Difficulty: 5 *Reward: Healing Aura Strategy: Notes: Flight (Image File here) *Difficulty: 5 *Reward: Unicorn Strategy: Have Litara move as quickly as possible towards the temple. Use rejevunation too. Keep moving the paladins the square next to the Fiend but dont attack him. Create owls and move them towards the temple and make them attack the mages when Litara captures the temple. Dont forget to use granite armour on her first, then rune blessed armour, then healing aura. Alternate Strategy: Have the 2 paladins immediately attack Pazuzu. Have 2 unicorns lure the cyclops out. Then use rejuvenation to get the 3rd unicorn out. Use rune blessed armour on this unicorn afterwards. Keep producing Saradomin Owls. Have all units go towards the temple, taking care to avoid the guards. When Pazuzu is in range of the unicorn, have the unicorn (preferably in the forest) attack Pazuzu. Then gave all units continuously attacking Pazuzu, taking care to not let Pazuzu attack Litara directly (by using Saradomin Owls to block the path). Pazuzu should die before he reaches the temple. Notes: Slaughter of the Druids (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Lion Strategy: Build up your army slowly, sending a paladin to kill off the druids' barbarians (at least 3 come down; kill when out of the range of the cannon). Send your chieftain to get the two villages in the northwest corner; get them and immediately retreat towards the river (I did lose it to a gnome copter). Have at least 3 knights, 2 monks, and a Mage to cross the bridge and IMMEDIATELY take out the cannon. Take the portal (by this time, the druids will be, or should be, on Zamorak's portal) and send your troops to finish off the campaign. Notes: Zaros Temple (Image File here) *Difficulty: 5 *Reward: Icyene Strategy: Send three barbarians to caputure the nearby villages. Send at least 2 paladins and eventually a white knight to capture Bandos's portal and tower. Bandos will send barbarians towards the Menaphites. If you succeed in capuring Bandos's lower portal, you will have to "intervene" in the battle between Menaphites and Zaros. Zaros will be attacking Menaphites east of Menaphites's northern portal; if you take that portal you can spawn troops to combat the massive number of skeletons. Lions will really come in handy; two of them and a Mage can take out a pyrelord easily, just supply lions to the front. Notes: Achievements for this campaign Trivia *In Deus Ex, the Zamorak team leader is named Zebub. This is most likely a reference to the demon Beelzebub who is a demon from hell is hebrew religion. *Exodus is latin for exit, and the final form in the ATA before black belt. *Polyphemus, a cyclops in the mission "Flight" is the name of Poseidon's son in Homer's Odyssey. Unfortunately, the cyclops in the mission can see and instead makes units quake in fear (unable to move or attack). *You are only able to use the barrow brothers in this campaign *there are blue dragons but not in multiplayer